Asynchronous data transfers have become very common in many integrated circuit devices, such as ASICs and SoCs, today. In particular, various components or subsystems utilized for the construction of an integrated circuit may independently operate at different frequencies, such as in microprocessors and micro-controllers, where certain components or subsystems have a faster rate of operation than the operating frequencies of other system components or subsystems. Therefore, typically, it is desirable to devise integrated circuits with the ability to support multiple domains, which may operate at different frequencies.
For instance, many integrated circuits include a number of electronic circuits referred to as “clocked logic domains” that operate independently based on electrical “timing” or “clock” signals. Such clock signals are used to control and coordinate the activities of various components or subsystems.
Since there will not be a fixed relationship between the active edge of the launch clock and the capture clock, there is a possibility of having setup or hold violations in the capture flip-flop, causing meta-stability. To avoid meta-stability in asynchronous data transfer, a commonly adopted technique is to double latch (also called double stage synchronization, or double flopping) the clock domain crossing signal at the receive domain clock frequency. Double flopping involves passing an asynchronous signal(s) through a pair of edge triggered D-Flip-flops or some equivalent storage element. If the receiving clock frequency is considerably less than the transmitting clock frequency, there is a huge latency involved in the double flopping process, often up to 20 or more clock cycles in the higher frequency domain. This situation frequently arises with slower devices, like a Flash Memory controller, being used in ASICs that have a majority of the components running at a much higher clock frequency.
Any reduction in the clock domain-crossing overhead tremendously reduces the data transfer latencies and increases the overall system performance.